Papi
by Darriot Von Maggots
Summary: Shinigami-sama, era alguien muy alegre...muchos dirían eso, pero no vieron lo que yo vi y no lo amaron como yo lo amé y no les dolió tanto verlo morir desmoronándose cada día de su vida. fic en español


**Holitas, mis queridos engendros del mal…hoy les traigo un fic de soul eater uno de los shonen más genialosos del universo asi que**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece y blablablablalablabla.**

_**Papi**_

_No creí que ese día llegara, no tan pronto; mi padre…el hombre que me enseñó todo lo que se de la vida y la muerte , quien estuvo allí cuando nadie se tomó la molestia de ello, estaba muerto, aun me parece que fue ayer cuando yo iba a la death room a saludarlo; o era solo un niñito inocente y solitario que siempre estaba solo, en la escuela, en mi casa, a veces en la vida, cuando perdí a mi madre…parecía que el mundo de mi padre se hubiera derrumbado y que alma se estuviera desmoronando, ella era la mujer que siempre nos quiso más que a ella misma mi padre estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y yo no podía estar sin ella yo jamás supe cómo murió solo sé una cosa, fue la primera vez que vi a mi padre llorar, por eso cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar me daba decepción y tristeza, yo lo conociá y sabia que después de ese llanto tan amargo y la soledad que siempre experimento nadie puede estar tan feliz como el fingía estar, no entendía aunque a esa edad casi no entiendes nada, lo único que recuerdo de su muerte era que el alma de papá se quebró en mil y un pedazos que jamás pudieron pegarse._

_Flashback_

_Era media noche y yo estaba dormido en mi cama de vaqueros, con un peluche de mi padre, aunque no podía dormir, tenía apenas 5 años así que no podía evitar pensar que algo estaba bajo mi cama, papá estaba en la death room, como siempre, esa enorme mansión siempre estaba vacía, solo estaba yo, me sentía muy solo así que me gustaba hablar con mi sombra, pero en la noche ella preferia dormir, solo escuchaba vidrios romperse, pensé que eran pesadillas pero sonaban muy reales, escuché el grito de una mujer, era mi mamá asi que tomé mis pistolitas de juguete y fui a averiguar que pasaba._

_-MAMÁ, PAPÁ NO ME ASUSTEN POR FAVOR RESPONDANME- la mansión estaba muy oscura y empezé a cantar la canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba_

_**La luna sonreirá**_

_**Porque nadie puede hacerla llorar**_

_**Sostén con fuerza mi mano **_

_**Y yo jamás te dejare caer**_

_**La vida es más bella**_

_**Cuando hay alguien aquí**_

_**Cuando tienes a quien amar**_

_**Solo duerme esta noche **_

_**Mi amor**_

_**Yo mañana estaré aquí**_

_**Solo por ti.**_

_Llegué al baño y el espejo estaba roto y manchado de un líquido rojo , luego escuché un grito y un portazo, regresé corriendo a mi cuarto muy asustado y me dispuse a dormir, tenía mucho miedo, no quería estar solo, quería a mi madre, la quería conmigo… a la mañana siguiente fui al comedor con mi peluche y mi cobijita abrazada, encontré a mi padre sentado en una de las sillas con una mano en su frente y lo saludé:_

_Hola papi-bostezo- donde-me tallo los ojos-¿Dónde está…mami?-mi padre regreso a verme con una mirada muy triste, jamás vi una cara más demacrada y cansada, me tomo y me cargó, me abrazó con fuerza, trató de hablarme pero su voz se oía tan rota que parecía haber llorado toda la noche._

_-Ella está bien…está –sollozo ahogado-en un lugar mejor_

_-se fue?-le pregunté con inocencia el dejó escapar una lágrima y yo me subí a su regazo y limpié sus lágrimas con mi cobija-papi…ya no llores, a mama no le gusta que estés triste-el me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo-tienes razón ,ella no querría eso, pero desde ahora, te juro que no volveré a estar triste y te prometo que siempre vamos a cuidarte, aunque ya no la veas más, ella siempre va a estar contigo y conmigo…si se fue, pero un día volverás a verla…y yo también-yo no entendía eso, pero era demasiado inocente así que le di un abrazo-bueno…ah, tengo que recoger mis juguetes para que cuando vuelva todo esté bien organizado-el solo asintió y me observó limpiar, hasta hoy puedo entender por qué le rompía el corazón verme siempre estar acomodando las cosas, porque el sabía que yo nunca la volveria a ver…no en esta vida, limpié todos los días la mansión entera, me sentaba en la puerta a esperarla hasta que me quedaba dormido, ese gusto, se volvió una obligación y esa obligación una necesidad, una neurosis, un desorden del que jamás me libraré, aunque sepa que ella jamás va a volver. Mi padre jamás volvió a ser el mismo y ahora lo veía meno, me quedaba solo todo el dia, en la escuela todos me odiaban, asi que hacia castillos de arena cada vez más perfectos y al terminar decía "kichiri kachiri" siempre todo tenía que ser perfectamente perfecto, era mi neurosis y yo podía vivir con eso, siempre estaba dibujando y leyendo libros de vaqueros, solo veía a mi padre una vez al mes, eran los momentos más felices de mi vida._

_-kid-busca atrás del espejo-kid, te encontraré, no puedes conmigo, tu padre es el mejor-yo salté desde el techo con mis pistolitas de juguete- bang, bang, soy death the kid, señores y le gané al rey shinigami, siiiiii-el me tomó-ah, sí?-me hacía cosquillas-toma death the kid-yo no podía parar de reír, amaba a mi padre y me dolia cuando tenia que irme-jajajajajajajaja papi nojajajajajaja-el decía-ah, quieres que siga?...bien-me cargaba en sus hombros-bueno hijo mío es hora de que te vayas-yo me abrasé a su cabeza-noooooooooo…no,no me quiero quedar aquí, la mansión me asusta mucho no me dejes solo-el me decía-nunca te dejaré solo, es solo, trabajo de shinigami, lo entenderás cuando crezcas…bien?- yo asentia y me iba a casa con un nudo en la garganta y mi monopatín-adios-llegaba la noche y todo estaba organizado, me dormia y todo normal, siempre tenía pesadillas así que me paraba frente al espejo y mi padre me cantaba la misma canción de cuna, siempre me quedaba dormida con el espejo en frente con eso supe, que el único verdadero amigo que tendría seria yo, ya que solo yo siempre estoy conmigo._

_Muchos se preguntaban que había bajo esa capa y esa mascara, yo lo se…hay un alma rota, un corazón herido y un cuerpo cansado…ese hombre era mi padre y ahora ya no está conmigo, se que lo volveré a ver, estoy solo en el mundo, solo tengo su recuerdo y aún recuerdo la promesa que me hizoy me hago esta pregunta:_

_**¿Siempre estarás cuidándome?**_

_**Entonces**_

_**¿Por qué me siento tan solo?**_

_Solo hay algo que tengo seguro….__**tu me amabas y moriste por la misma razón…porque me amabas y…¿sabes?**_

_**Yo también…**_

_**Te quiero papi.**_


End file.
